Infinite Drabbles
by Drunken Shinigami
Summary: Reflecting, refracting, contemplating or embaressing, the short yet meaningful thoughts of the people in Infinite Ryvius. Rated T for safe measures.
1. Ikumi

Alright, since my other series ideas for IR are coming along, and Potion Commotion is too, I decided to get a little side-tracked and post a few drabbles/oneshots focusing around the characters of Infinite Ryvius. Whether it be hetero, homo, character reflections or whatsit, it shall be posted here!

Enjoy!

* * *

Sleepy eyes shot open to the pain slithering down his shoulder.

It was always like this in the brisk morning.

A groaning head lolled over to look at his right shoulder. The sea-green eyed boy knew that beneath his pajama top lay the pin prick scars left by a bullet from a needlegun. Uncoordinated fingers gently went under the collar to touch the skin. He winced when they made contact.

Ever since his silent parting with Ikumi, it had always hurt. Everywhere. Especially in his heart.

Everytime the very thought of Ikumi lazily drifted through his train of thought, a jolt of pain would prick his scar and memories would flood back like a silent black and white film.

The look in his eyes.  
His swanky stance, fists clenched by his hips.

His eyes… so cold, as if they lost all human genes and were replaced by those of a cold-blooded leader.

Killing to set free.

Ignorance becoming natural.

Sleepy green eyes pried themselves from looking at the scars, dragging upward to the ceiling, the colours of the early dawn flooding across them. They singed his eyes from the very sight, making him crying out in pain when another spark of pain stabbed his shoulder.

Would it always be like this?

Would he, Kouji Aiba, always see Ikumi in everything that existed?

The colours on the ceiling, flaming reds and soft oranges, mixed with a flamboyant yellow hue…

It reminded him of Ikumi. His eyes sparking alive when he shot him so long ago.

Fire.

The devil.

_I need to protect the ones I hold close._

No, a Saint.

Both.

Ikumi Oze…both a Saint and the Devil at the same time, alternating masks and hiding the true person beneath. Never to show the true weak human being to anyone but himself.

A small, satisfied smirk graced parched lips. As crazy as it sounded, it suited him.

It suited Ikumi just fine.


	2. My Respect

Standing before a large bouquet of multicoloured flowers set on a wreath, Aires Blue could do nothing but bow in respect for his late father and siblings.

It's not as if he meant it, after all. All he had to do was to fake every expressiong gracing his features, putting on the mask of the lost, depressive son.

_I never got to prove I was worth something, that I mattered in this world to you_, he almost let a natural smile come onto his mourning face as he went to sit down beside one of his father's old trading partners.

_In the end, I was nothing but a human, wasn't I? I wanted to be accepted by someone, anyone - even if that meant defying you._

He continued to pay minor attention to the ceremony being given out to honour the deceased of Hyperion. He caught the look of, suprisingly, Juli Bahana who had attended and was currently up at the wreath, paying her respects.

He didn't want to see her, not after being such a coward in the end.

_My father treated me as a business aspect, my siblings taunted and teased me for things I never knew I did._

_I never had real friends. And I still believe I never will._

_By hating you father, did I, in the end, prove to you that all I ever wanted was your attention? Just for you to look at me so many years ago, and see me as your son?_

_You never did. No one ever did._

_Not even now, old man. Are you laughing at me as I speak?_

_Do I amuse you? Does my pain bring you pleasure?_

_No, you were always so dissapointed in me. You expected more from your youngest son._

_In the end, father…_

His head was bowed, so no one saw the single tear slip down his cheek.

No one would care anyway.

…_was I the fool who thought he could get everything, by doing nothing?_

_I believe I was._


	3. A Bad View

"Hey, Ikumi…" 

Amber eyes flicked up to the embaressed blush coursing across Kouji's tanned face, his eyes casted downward and his hands fiddling with themselves. Ikumi sighed, putting down his key card he was toying with and gave his friend a serious stare.

"Alright, spill it, I'm listening." Came the exasperated response, making Kouji squeak as he was forced to talk.

"W-Well… it's about… something…" he began awkwardly, bowing his torso over his legs and letting his elbows rest on his knees.

A slim silver eyebrow cocked itself at his Japanese friend, "I guessed as much," he sighed, "Anything specific?" He put his arm behind him and let his shoulders slump as he rested his weight on said arm. A confused look was still in place, opposite to Kouji's.

"It's about… uhm… have you ever walked in on anyone changing?"

A dark tanned hand raised itself to the owner's lips, prodding the lower lip a few times before continuing, "A few times, why?" A connection was made, "Ah, I got it!"

"You walked in on Aoi naked, right?"

"No, nothing like that!" Kouji almost shrieked, giving his friend a harsh, embaressed glare. Ikumi cackled evily; oh this was grand! He loved getting that reaction out of his best friend.

"So, how was it? Get a good front view?"

Kouji grunted and turned away, purposly ignoring said grey-haired man, "No, it wasn't Aoi."

Ikumi gave a sly look, leaning in closer to his brown-haired friend.

"Kozue?"

"Of course not."

"Reiko?"

"Ew, no."

_Wait till I tell her that_. "Hmm, Juli Bahana?"

Kouji grunted again, "Definatly not. I've never even _talked_ to her before."

"That doesn't mean you couldn't have walked in on her in the nude." Ikumi pointed out with a grin, making Kouji's blush go deeper.

Knowing he was beginning to make his friend mad (because Kouji was so easy to read), he sighed, defeated. "Alright, I give. Who did you walk in on changing and naked?"

Kouji coughed, "Er, you know the Zwei training leader?"

The latter paled, "Yeah…"

"It was him. Luscon."

Ikumi practically died.


End file.
